911 with the Teen Titans
by n4m4w45
Summary: A tribute to real heroes.


9/11

2011

Ten years later.

...

The Titans Tower stands at the coast of Jump City. Its very tall, very big, and very comforting to Jump's many citizens. Inside the Tower, live the Teen Titans, and to them, the tower is their home.

Cyborg stands looking out the window, watching the sun set. He breathes in deep, and breathes out for a long time. He turns around, and looks around the room.

Starfire sits on the couch, holding tears, silent as everyone else, hands wrapped around her arms. She can't take it. She starts to cry.

Raven floats in the corner, blocking all sound, blocking all sight. Meditating. She was trying to work through the event calmly.

Robin leans on a table. He is very serious. He also holds back tears, although he won't admit it. He reflects on what has happened ten years ago.

Cyborg does not want to break the silence. But he does. "...Has anyone seen BB?"

Robin leaves the room. Then Starfire.

"...Sorry..."

Raven speaks, without opening her eyes, "I'm not sure. If he's not here, he's in town."

"We have to leave in an hour. Ah, I'd better find him," Sighing again, he heads out the door.

Raven comes down to the floor, with everyone gone, she sheds a few tears, and sobs as well.

...

Gnarrk doesn't totally understand. He wants to play, to go on a mission, to have an adventure, something! He runs to Kole, not knowing why everyone is so quiet.

"Gnar?" Kole gently pushes him away.

"No, Gnarrk. Not right now." Kole sits on Titans North's couch. She quietly weeps for those lost ten years ago. Her head down, she doesn't see Ravager come in.

Ravager looks around the room. She always tries to be the tough girl, so she shows no emotions for today. Only arrogance.

Jericho sits silent in the room, motioning for Ravager, his sister, to try to pretend to be more concerned. He, forever, silent, sits quieter than usual, and prays.

Red Star is looking out the window, watching the sun rise. He, as a soldier, mourns considerably. A few tears shed, and then he turns around.

"Come on, guys," He says in his Russian accent. "Ve'd better git moving."

...

Aqualad sits quietly. He lives in the seas, why should he care? Because he's a hero, and he mourns the heroes lost, ten years ago.

Bumblebee is in the corner, not facing her team. She sobs. Maybe someone she knew was there. She won't say.

Speedy, trying to act tougher, sits sharpening his arrows, but every scratch, every scrape, is put into the anger he has.

Mas y Menos in front of the window, and watch the sun rise. They're hugging, and giving each other comfort. They were barely able to stand when it happened, but they could imagine...

Tram came in. He understood less than Aqualad, but he knew it sensitive for everyone.

"Gumbeegoom...Aback." He said quietly.

Aqualad sighed, than got up. "You're right Tram. Time to go, guys."

Bumblebee came out of her corner. She sniffled.

"You gonna be okay?" Aqualad asked gently.

"Yeah..." She lied.

...

Geo-Force is looking out the window, praying for those lost ten years ago, and for the ones lost in his war back in his country. For this, he cries twice as much.

Prysm had no idea that this happened, until recently. She had been stuck in her old TV shows so long, she couldn't even imagine such horrible things could happen in the real world...

Omega sits on the couch. With his gloves off, he writes about people's lives ten years after that horrible day. This is his way of honering them.

Static and Gear walk into the room.

"Is everybody ready?" Gear asks solemnly.

"Come on guys," Static says, faking optimism. "Let's head for NY."

Geo-Force turns around, "Yeah. Let's go."

...

The South tower is a very awkward place to be. Still getting used to each other, they can't mourn together quite yet.

Kid Flash sits on the couch, eyes closed. With him, Kid Flash is holding Jinx, who is quietly crying not only for the heroes lost in New York City ten years ago, but for all the innocent lives she hurt in her past.

Argent sits at the edge of the room, sitting with her legs across the floor. She thinks of the bravery shown ten years ago, and hopes that she can have at least a piece of the heroism shown then.

Hotspot sits in the kitchenette, using his hands to make popcorn. He chooses not to think about the day, but he can't help it. The bag bursts.

"Aw, shoot!"

Wondergirl walks into the room, and shows her pity for Hotspot.

"I'm so sorry, Hotspot. Maybe we can make some more popcorn!" She says cheerfully.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Hotspot's head and hands flare with anger.

Wondergirl, offended, says, "I'm sorry, Hotspot. I should've left you alone. Anyway, I've come to tell you all that the memorial will open soon, and we should all get moving."

Argent gets up and turns around, "Yes, you're right. Come on guys, its Hero-Time."

...

Cyborg opens the door to the roof, and sees Beast Boy and Terra sitting on the edge.

They're holding each other.

"Why did it have to happen?"

"Terra, its okay..."

"For us, yeah. But they will never know that. They fought, and for what? Now, so many people are gone...And all that's left are those two holes..."

"Terra. What they did does matter. And we'll make it right for them. We'll keep fighting. For them, and the rest of the world. We'll keep trying, keep willing the world to be a better place. Because we're heroes, all of us. Alive and dead. And that's what heroes do."

Terra sniffled. "Th-thank you, Beast Boy. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

Cyborg came out, clapping. "Couldn't of said it better myself, Beast Boy. Now come on, let's get goin'."

...

"...And now," an announcer said, "With us today, is our group of honor the Teen Titans. "We asked one of the Teen Titans to make an appearance, and to our surprise, they all came! And so, with their leader, Robin, representing the team, The Teen Titans are going to say a few words on this memorial for 9/11."

Robin walks up to the pedestal. After a huge applause, he begins his speech.

"Thank you. All of you. But I'm not the reason we should be clapping today.

"This memorial has the honor of immortalizing all those lost in the terrorist attacks of Septemer 11th, 2001. All of those victims represent something for our country. They represent all those who give up everything for our American ideals: Truth, Justice, and the American way.

"And what is the American way? Our way is a way of hope. A way of peace, a way of good-will toward men. It is a way that wishes to give the world nothing but the best, and to make it, all in all, a better place.

"The heroes of 9/11 show that entirely. They fought and ended up giving their lives to help others, most that they didn't even know.

"That is, and always will be, the nature of the hero. To fight for truth, justice, hope, peace, and good will. Heroes will never give in to the world's ways. never compromise. It is either the good that we all deserve, or death.

"The thousands who lost their lives on 9/11 are all heroes, because, ultimately, they all gave up their lives for this good.

"It is our job, not as Teen Titans, or super-heroes, but as human beings, to make sure that their deaths were not for nothing. It is our job to dream and aspire to be the heroes they died as. It is our job to carry out the bravery they had ten years ago, in our hearts and actions today.

"So, today is not a day to clap for me, or the heroes standing behind and beside me. Today is a day to clap and applaud for the heroes ten years ago. Today is a day to clap for them, and for the hope that we can all be at least half of the heroes they were." After this, and a pause, Robin leaves the stage.

The applause after this speech went on for over five minutes.

...

After everyone had gone home, Starfire and Robin met out in the hall.

"You spoke wonderously today, Robin!" Starfire looked at him with sentimental admiration.

"Well..." Robin blushed ever-so-slightly. "...Thanks."

Starfire sighed. "Today was a sad day."

Robin took her hand. "A very sad day."

After a pause, Starfire says, "I love you."

Robin kisses her. "I love you too."

...

Remember our heroes of 9/11!

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


End file.
